


Day 19: Asphyxiation

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2019 [19]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Astrid!Whump, F/M, Fighting, Strangling, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Astrid is strangled in a fight.





	Day 19: Asphyxiation

Astrid had lost her axe in the fighting. She hadn’t done hand-to-hand combat in a while, had forgotten just how exhausting it could be, how intense. The Dragon Hunter above her had lost his knife in the struggle, was now using his hands as well. He punched her in the face once before going for her neck.

Astrid choked as his hands clamped down around her throat. She kicked her legs uselessly, trying to get him off. In her panic she forgot everything she knew about fighting. This was life or death and she was feral about it, trying to bite, thrashing around, clawing at the hands around her throat with her nails. Nothing worked. The man just shouted angrily and held on harder.

Her throat ached and burned from the pressure, and she couldn’t breathe. Her lungs were struggling, chest heaving as it tried to bring in air. Her face was turning red, veins in her neck bulging out. She could feel her strength quickly fading as she lost oxygen. She had to get this Hunter off of her  _ now. _

Someone else did that for her. A metal prosthetic came into view, kicked the man in the ribs. There was a cracking sound and he was flung off of her. Hiccup jumped over Astrid, sword aflame, to deal with the Hunter. Though she wanted to out of anger, Astrid couldn’t watch his death. She was too focused on just laying there and wheezing. Black dots fluttered in her vision as her air came back to her. Her lungs and throat were burning horribly. Breathing was painful and she felt shaky and weak.

“Astrid, are you okay?” Hiccup asked, running over.

“Define okay.” Her voice came out hoarsely. It was a pain to speak. She could almost feel the bruises forming on her neck. 

Hiccup knelt beside her, dropping his sword, the flames having gone out. The Monstrous Nightmare saliva must have dried up. 

“Well, you’re breathing,” Hiccup said. He very gently touched one of the bruises on her throat, winced. “Man, he was holding onto you hard.”

“Yep.”

Hiccup got his arms under her, helped her to her feet. Her knees wobbled. “Come on. Let’s get you home. You can fly with me.”

Astrid couldn’t help giving a weak smile. “Thanks, Hiccup,” she rasped.

Hiccup gave her a warm look back. “Anything for you, m’lady.” 


End file.
